You Wanna See Something?
You Wanna See Something? is the 11th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It is set to air on January 7, 2013. It will be the first Bunheads episode of 2013 and the return of the show after the summer finale. Synopsis Michelle is back in Nevada after acidentally macing all the dancers at Paradise Dance Academy during thier nutcracker performance. Back in Paradise, Ginny is busy taking over her mom's business while Melanie and Boo try to look after thier families. Meanwhile, Sasha returns from Joffrey, only to try to avoid going home. Plot Fanny is watching an old video of the students performing one of Michelle's routines. Michelle joins in as well to the routines, and the students enjoyed the moment. Truly enters the house and leads Fanny to a cardboard box that she transformed into a model kitchen (complete with electricity) as Fanny was in the mood for re-decorating the house. They walk into Paradise Dance Academy, which has become a storage place for much junk. Truly asks Fanny when she will re-open the dance studio, and Fanny says when it is right she will. Ginny has joined forces with her mother's real estate company while Melanie cares for her grandfather. Boo is busy keeping an eye on her family as her mother, Nanette, is pregant and forced onto bedrest, much to her happiness and Boo's dismay. All the girls talk about a package which is being rotated amoungst the three of them. Michelle is back in Nevada. She works a a magician's assistant and sleeps on Talia's couch. Talia has a new boyfriend who is much older then her. Michelle is miserable at her new job. Ginny and Melanie are looking forward to school because they have been so bored without ballet, however they remember they have to take gym now without Fanny's special note that lets them be excused from gym. Fanny walks over to their table, but they barely make conversation with her as Jeff delivers the girls the fried foods they ordered, which is some of the food they were not allowed to eat while in Paradise Dance Academy. Fanny asks them when Sasha is returning from Joffrey but they say in a while. Ginny asks about Michelle, Fanny says she is fine and walks away from them with their food. Boo joins them at the table and asks if they have seen "it". They have not and Boo slams her head into the table. "It" is a viral video of Boo making an interview to the news station which was remixed into a song. Michelle and Boo are both humiliated but Talia tells Michelle of all the humilating things she has done, this is the first one to go viral. Back at Boo's, Nanette is quickly bored of bedrest. When she gets away, Boo opens the closet to reveal Sasha has been hiding out amougst the three girls houses, trying to avoid her own. Michelle loses her temper in front of her boss, but only loses the privilege of holding a bird during the performance, which irritates her. Fanny discovers Hubbell and Michelle's wedding video and meets Michelle at her performance, trying to convince her to return back home. Michelle doesn't at first but then watches her own wedding video and is moved. Sasha runs off to Michelle's old guest house and meets Roman there. They share a moment and almost a kiss but then Michelle walks in, hugging and comforting Sasha while shooing Roman away. The next day, Fanny brings Michelle over to the Paradise Dance Academy re-opening and asks her about the new dance routine she came up with for the autumn recital. Much to Michelle's dismay, the dance used the song that went viral of Boo's interview with a reporter, "Its Time to Dance!" When Boo walks in she mimed, "IM SO SORRY!" with her mouth to her, but Michelle draws a line with her finger over her neck meaning she's still mad. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Angelina McCoy as Talia *Carmen Argenziano as Rick *Jennifer Hasty as Nanette Jordan *Michael DeLuise as Jo Jo Deline *Antony Del Rio as Jeff Tobey *Liz Larsen as Sissy Deline *Alan Ruck as Hubbel Flowers *Garrett Coffey as Roman *Jolene Kim as Mara *Feodor Chin as Jason *Duane Shepard Sr. as Minister *Jayden Maddux as Dougie *Armand Vasquez as Camera Guy Performances *Michelle class performance *"It's Time to Dance!" (Boo remixed interview) - Paradise Dance Academy Trivia *This is the first episode of 2013. *The show will be returning after a 5 month-long break. *In the wedding video, when Hubbell speaks to the cameraman, he makes a reference to the classic 1986 film, Pretty In Pink, where Michelle is Molly Ringwald's character (Andie), and he is Duckie. Errors